Kitty's Collar
by hummergrey
Summary: Uniform changes drive nearly everyone crazy! So why mess with a good thing ? Reviews always welcome.


**Title: "Kitty's Collar"****   Rating: G **** Verse: X-Men Evolution Cartoon****   Summary: Uniform changes are driving everybody crazy!  So why mess with a good thing?****  Disclaimer: I own none of the original Marvel X-Men Evolution characters. They are used without permission and not for profit, only the enjoyment of the fans.  Warnings: None.**

**"Kitty's Collar"**

Kitty Pryde glared at the clock on her desk and considered throwing it into the trash. Five more minutes and the alarm would ring, time to change for drill. Glancing over at her new uniform, she scowled. "Like, why did they have to mess with a good thing!" Rising, she stood by it and frowned. "I mean, fer sure, the old was so much better. Who cares `bout space age materials any ways?"

"Oh no, a crisis at Xavier Institute...will Kitty survive...will anyone care..."a melodramatic voice smirked from her doorway. Glaring, she spotted Evan standing there. "So, it feels stiffer and lasts longer," he asked normally. "What's the big deal?"

"No collar Evan," she pointed out. "All my uniforms have collars." she stressed. "This one doesn't and feels so.... open when I move." Pulling it out, she traced the V neck design to emphasize. 

"A collar?" he repeated. "That's what's bugging you? A little strip of fabric?"

"How would you feel if I changed the uniform you have on?"

"Man, anything right now would be an improvement!" he tugged at the shirt half. "Maybe shorten the length on the sleeves. Little paint on my skating helmet. Yah, like a tiger," he enthused. "No wait, a jaguar maybe or a panther? How about...." he rattled off as Kitty shook her head in defeat and phased into the bathroom to dress. He was still naming ideas when she emerged and fingered her uniform neckline once again. Jumping, she reacted to a soft touch on the inside of her leg. "Kurt!" she snapped as he unwrapped his tail and grinned. 

"Vat no collar still bothering' ya ja?" he inquired. 

"Yes. And you should not port into girl's bedrooms!"

"Oh, I heard Evan over there playing wild kingdom and knew it was safe." Giggling at the apt description, she nodded and headed for the elevator, guys in tow. They rode quietly and Kitty noticed Kurt's tail switching.

"At least my uniform redesign is still better than that idea to cover your tail to protect it." Grimacing, he hesitated before answering as the doors split apart.

"Tell me about it! I looked like a rat!" He groaned, remembering. Instinctively, he grabbed his tail and held it tight.

"Nah, just a `possum," Scott teased, guessing what they had been discussing. Gesturing for them to step out, he joined them walking down the hallway.

"Scott," Kitty began in a pleading tone.

"Hold it right there," Scott raised a hand. "I already know what you are going to say. Jean and Amara are designing uniforms, not me."

"But man, you're the team leader. Can't you say something?" Kurt noted.

Scott rubbed his forehead and pointed at Jean silently.

"He so needs to get a life," Kitty snipped mentally then regretted it. He had always taken leadership personal and after all, `it's not like it was his idea to start with fer sure.' Approaching softly, Kitty leaned around Jean's arm and glanced at the sketches the two girls were comparing. "Who is that for?" she asked without thinking. 

"Logan." Jean beamed and flipped through several designs. "Which do you think he will like best?"

"None of them," was Kitty's immediate thought at the bizarre combinations of stripes and colors. "Uhm," she stalled then gave up. "None." Amara snickered and winked then assumed a straight face.

"Really, I thought this one would work."

"Definitely not." Kitty corrected. "But ask him. I mean, hey, it couldn't hurt right?" Seeing Logan stride in, she beat a hasty retreat to the other side of the room and pretended to stretch out for warm-up. *Snikt * caught her attention as Logan shredded the designs. 

"I ain't wearing no flamin' get –up!" Surprisingly, Jean shrugged and mentally whisked the shreds into the trash slot. Suspicious, Kitty watched Beast and her exchange a smirk. "Hmm…. I smell a rat."

"Hey!" Kurt protested. "Can we stop with those jokes?" Exasperated, she ignored him and took her place on the floor for the start of the drill. 

That evening, she overheard the Professor and Beast approaching down the hallway. Tempted, she phased into the wall as they went by and listened. Hearing them discussing the uniform designs, the pattern of what and why suddenly became clear to her. Phasing down through the floor, she burst into laughter and landed on Logan's bed. 

"I love it!" she giggled and laughed all the harder. Wiping tears from her eyes, she gasped for air and sat up. Sneaking back to her room on foot, she slipped passed Rahne and Roberto on the staircase and nearly gave herself away with a fit of laughter. The next two weeks proved both exciting and boring for Kitty. Knowing the secret ruined some of the surprise yet knowing more than the others and not letting on was satisfying to her. 

Early Saturday morning, still half-asleep, she dressed and readied for drill. Approaching the Danger Room, "Sounds like nearly everyone is here already." Stifling a yawn and trailing behind Evan, she nearly missed the square metal containers with a single mark on them sitting by the side. Sudden recognition caused her to gasp and stop. `That symbol! It was on some of the sketches.'

*Everyone, * the Professor pathed and got instant attention. Beast opened a slim silver box and Kitty blinked at what was inside.

"Vat is that? A space suit?" Kurt inquired in the silence that followed.

"Precisely. It is only a matter of time before the possibility becomes a reality." 

"Space suit?" Logan repeated numbly. "You can't be serious Charles." 

"I have never been more serious. And not just for the adults," With a wave, the panels lowered and 12 suits were displayed out. Each tag bearing a mutant codename. Kitty spotted hers immediately. Exclamations of delight and disbelief echoed for several minutes as helmets and accessories were handled and examined.

"Can we try them on?" Bobby asked anxiously.

"By all means, only no powers please. We are still working out details on that area."

"Are you sure they will fit?" Sam glanced inside his suit then compared it to his body.

"The uniform redesigns gave us the excuse to get everyone's measurements exactly." Jeans stated calmly. 

"And the minor adjustments were to get each of you over personal preferences that might have interfered." Amara added.

"My dislike of not feeling something on my neck or Kurt's tail being held tight…oh, that like makes so much sense!" Seeing blank looks on the guy's faces Kitty elaborated. "A space helmet has a large circular neck. I wouldn't feel it there and…"

"A tail would have to be inside or freeze off!" Scott exclaimed, finally getting it. 

"If you will get dressed, Ororo and I will double check your fittings then we can seal the room and vacate the air."

Logan started to ask why Ororo then remembered. Her claustrophobia would interfere at first and with no air, her mutation was near useless. *Precisely * the Professor commented mentally. * We will try hers later, without any students to see. * Nodding in complete understanding, Logan did grumble about the gloves. 

"These ain't gonna last one minute with my claws. The healing factor protects my hands but what about the air escaping?"

"Don't use your admantium enhancements and there won't be a problem," Beast stated and adjusted a fitting on Rahne's helmet. 

"Yah, easy for you to say bub. What if I need them out there?"

"Ease up will ya," Spyke added then backed up slowly from the look Logan gave. "Sheesh, man so needs to chill" he mumbled and fumbled with fittings on the air pack.

"Like what is taking so long!" Kitty asked, fully dressed. Phasing into her suit had taken seconds. "I so want to do this drill. The suspense has been killing me!"

"Patience child," Ororo commented. "You have a lifetime to learn." 

"Just think how hard it would have been knowing like we did." Jean commented then exchanged a look with Scott as Kitty burst out laughing. "What did I say?"


End file.
